


I am sworn to carry your burdens

by jadelennox



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are her thane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am sworn to carry your burdens

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
>  This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

When Lydia was four, she sought eggs in the farmyard, chasing hens from their nests, carrying each fragile, warm offering in her cupped hands to her mother in the wheat field.

When Lydia was nine, her eldest brother went to fight the Stormcloaks. When her chores were done, she would sneak into the potato patch and duel with a broom against the invisible rebels and blood dragons which attacked her home.

Now she listens as you use your divine gift to loot gem fragments like a common scavenger. She hefts her pack, weighted with your rubbish. You are her thane.


End file.
